shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Staff
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page is for the local staff of Shadow Fight Wiki. You may be looking for instead. Anyone who visits FANDOM can view and read pages. In most cases, unregistered (anonymous) users usually have the ability to edit and add pages to the wiki, though some communities require logging into a FANDOM account first. Users who and log in gain some extra features like setting their , adding pages to their watchlist, maintaining a , removing advertisements from all pages - except for the main page of each community - and uploading images, videos, or other files. Autoconfirmed users (registered users who have been with FANDOM for at least 4 days) can also move pages and edit semi-protected ones. In addition to this, certain users possess a few extra tools and buttons at their disposal for the maintenance and smooth functioning of the community. On the Shadow Fight Wiki, the following is a list of such users along with their rights: Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are senior editors on the Wiki. A level "up" from administrators, they have the ability to manipulate user rights as well as block and unblock users, in addition to rights available to the administrator group. Bureaucrat rights include the ability to: *Appoint new bureaucrats. *Promote and revoke administrator rights. *Promote and revoke rollbacks and Content Moderators. *All other privileges from the Administrator group. Bureaucrats also have the ability to remove a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning. Once granted, the bureaucrat status can only be removed by FANDOM Staff or by the Bureaucrat themselves. Administrators Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: *Block users who are vandalizing the wiki from editing and other actions. *Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. *Edit the community's skin and format. *Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. *All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages. *Deleting and moving files. *Undeleting pages and files. *Rollback. *Re-upload files. *Protecting and unprotecting pages. *Patrol pages if the community has the patrol feature enabled. Discussion Moderators Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads. *Manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat. *Deleting blog comments. *Editing and deleting article comments. *Moderating the feature, if enabled. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have special rights to moderate a community's chat room. They can ban disruptive users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat room and prevent them from returning until a chat moderator, discussion moderator, or admin unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. The "rollback" permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on diff pages, the user's contributions page, or the list of recent changes. Content moderators and admins have this permission by default. It can also be granted to other users by adding them to the rollback group. Founders A community's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during the community's creation. This allows them to edit the community's skin and format as well as later appoint trusted users as admins, content moderators, discussion moderators, and rollbacks. Former Staff *Kingpalace (Founder/Bureaucrat) - Demoted by Fandom Staff due to Inactivity. *SelflessSoothsayer (Rollback) - Inactive. *Agamer2 (Discussions Moderator) - Inactive. *Jordan853 (Discussions Moderator) - Inactive. *Ahsan1444 (Discussions Moderator) - Misbehaving. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Category:Site administration Category:Shadow Fight Wiki